


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Spookyface Drables [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blurry just wants love, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Spooky is stubborn, Strangers to Lovers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: It was at a coffee shop, when Blurry first saw the pretty little red-head. He didn't know why or how he fell for the pretty ironically devilish angel, but he did. And boy, did he fall hard.Or, in which Blurry spots a pretty red-head and doesn't know if he can keep his hands to himself.(Title from "Crazy Little Thing called Love" By The Game)





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I tried, and failed. But this is my first work on here.

It was at a coffee shop, when Blurry first saw the pretty little red-head. He didn't know why or how he fell for the pretty ironically devilish angel, but he did. And boy, did he fall hard. The man didn't even believe in love at first sight until now. Finally, building up enough courage, Blurry walked over to the drop dead gorgeous man, sitting across from him.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" He said smoothly, smirking as deep mocha eyes looked up into his own red ones.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me, yet, you have to sit down like we're best friends?" Mocha-eyed man retorted. Ouch, that stung.

"I don't get a thank you? A hi? Your name? I would like to get to know you better." A short pause, as the red haired main looked at him.

"I'm Spooky Jim. But call me Spooky."

"Blurryface. Call me Blurry."

"Well, Blurry." Spooky starts, with a sip of his coffee"Why did you just sit your fucking ass down and expect me to fall in love?"

"Well, Sugar-"

"Don't call me that, you hardly even know me" Spooky interupts "Fine. Well, Spooky, I fell in love. I had to say something."

"Can't believe you think that love at first sight bullshit is true."

"Y'know, you got a mouth on ya. . . it's a shame." Blurry said with a shake of his head.

"I know, and I don't care. Anyways I got to go. Fuckin' work and shit"

"Can at least get your number?" The red-eyed man pleads, and of course, Spooky complies, scribbling down his number. And once Blurry is satisfied, Spooky is mottering out of there. Off to his work, filled with shitty workers and a bitchy boss.

**Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø**

Spooky slams the door of his house shut, his heart and mind racing. All he can think of is how badly he messed up. Jenna had chided him for hiding from customers again. He wasn't hiding from them, more exactly advoiding them. Pulling out his phone he had seen Blurry had texted him. many times, actually. But he was to tired. So he passed out on the couch, leaving Blurry on read.

 

 

 


End file.
